The Return
by JAGgedIverson
Summary: When Sara and Jenny visit Harm and Mac again, will they finally get them together? Read and find out. Sequel to the meeting.


Title: The Return

Author: J-Nelson

Rating: G

Summary: When Sara and Jenny visit Harm and Mac again, will they finally get them together? Read and find out. Sequel to the meeting.

The Admiral was standing outside the airport, waiting for his two nieces to come off their planes.  With the new airport security, he was prevented from going inside.  When he heard screaming he could tell, without turning around, that the two teenage girls had finally seen each other after about two months.

"Oh my gosh! The count-down is finally over!" Jenny screamed in Sara's ear.

The Admiral smiled, shook his head, and walked over them.  "Hello girls.  I see you are glad to be here."

"Hi Uncle AJ."  Sara said, letting go of Jenny and wrapping her arms around her uncle.

Jenny did the same and they went to grab Sara's bag off the carousel.  They all walked out to his car, Jenny and Sara carrying their bags.

When they got in the car the Admiral said, "Okay girls, I have this unavoidable meeting I have to go to.  So, I have to go back to the office.  After that, we are free to do whatever."

Jenny smiled and asked, "Are Harm and Mac supposed to be at that meeting?"

The Admiral smiled and replied, "No they are not required to attend that meeting.  And they also don't know that you were arriving today."

"Oh, that's totally perfect!" Sara said, enthusiastically.

They talked about what had been going on in their lives while they had been apart on the way to the office.

When they arrived, Jenny and Sara ran into the building.

While they were waiting in the elevator, Jenny said, "Okay, I'm going to hit Harm first.  The aspect of surprise is always the best."

Sara looked over and smiled, "Well, since you're hitting Harm, I'll go see Mac.  That way we can surprise them both at the same time.

When the elevator doors opened they ran out and went their separate ways.  Jenny didn't want Harm to see her before he was supposed to, so she ducked behind desks and hid behind people until she got to his office door.  She peered into the window and saw that his head was down. 'Perfect,' she thought, 'he won't even know that its me when I knock.  He'll probably just think that it is Mac.'  Jenny knocked lightly and waited for his command to 'Enter.'

Jenny walked in and stood at attention, saying, "Lt. Jenny Nelson reporting as ordered, sir."

Harm snapped his head up when he heard the name.  "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here!  You didn't even mention it in any of your e-mails."  He got over his surprise and noticed that she was still standing at attention and trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her smile. "At ease, sailor."

Jenny turned to him and smiled, "Permission to hug the Commander, sir?"

"I'd say that's a direct order."  Harm smiled and held his arms open.

Jenny gladly went into his embrace and hugged him tightly.  She pulled back and said, "It is soooo good to be here!  I seriously couldn't wait to land.  Sara is with Mac right now.  We figured that we would hit you both at the same time."

Harm smiled and looked over to Mac's office, where the same thing was happening.

Sara ran over in the direction of Mac's office.  She was just as careful of not being seen before she was supposed to.  She also hid behind objects and people.  She saw that there was an opening to Mac's door and she went for it.  But just as she grabbed the doorknob, she ran right into somebody who was passing by.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to bump into you, sir."  Sara said politely.

The man looked down and smiled at her, "That's okay, Miss. . ."

"Sara Nelson."  She answered sticking out her hand and shaking his.  "And you are?"

"Gunnery Sergeant Galindez.  You're the Admiral's niece, right?"

"Well, one of them anyway.  Pleasure to meet you, Gunny."

"You too, ma'am."

After they introduced themselves, Sara opened the door, very quietly, and went into Mac's office.  She was quiet while she worked her way around the desk.  Mac was so interested in her work that she didn't even notice that someone else was in the room.  Sara walked right behind her and covered her eyes.

"What the…" Mac started, but was cut off.

"Guess who?"  Sara said cheerfully.

Mac quickly turned around in her chair and immediately knew who it was.  "Oh my Gosh!  I can't believe you're here!  You never mentioned it in any of your e-mails!"  When she got over her surprise she grabbed Sara and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sara hugged her back whole-heartedly.  "Yeah, we just got in.  Our uncle has this 'unavoidable meeting' and we came here with him.  Jenny is with Harm right now.  We figured that we would hit both of you at the same time." 

Mac smiled at her friend and looked over to Harm's office where the same thing was happening.

Mac grabbed Sara's hand and pulled her out of the office.  They ran into the bullpen just as Harm and Jenny were doing the same thing.  They all exchanged hugs and greetings.  

"So what are you guys doing here?"  Mac asked Jenny.

"We are just here to visit our uncle and friends."  Jenny replied, smiling.

"So, where's the Admiral?"  Harm asked, looking around.

"He has a meeting.  We were told to wait for him."  Sara answered.

"Oh, that's cool.  What are you doing after he gets out of the meeting?"  Mac asked, looking from Jenny to Sara.

"I don't know.  He said we could do whatever.  So I think its just up in the air."  Jenny answered.  She looked over to Harm and asked, "Hey man, you been practicing?"

Harm smiled and replied, "As a matter of fact, I have.  I've even played with Mac a couple of times."

"Yeah, and tell them who won, Flyboy."

He looked over at Mac and shook his head. "She beat me both times we played."

"Yeah, that's right."  Mac said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Harm, you let a Marine beat you?  You're giving sailors everywhere a bad name!"  Jenny said in mock disapproval.

"I know.  But both those times I was having a bad day."  He said in defense.

"Oh yeah right!"  Mac said, smiling at him.

"Okay, break it up you two!"  Sara said getting in between them.

"Yeah, Yeah.  Fine, you beat me, fair and square.  You happy?"  Harm said, backing off.

"I already knew that.  And yes I am happy."  Mac said.

Just as Harm was going to make a comeback, the Admiral came busting into the bullpen from the conference room.

"You four, come with me."  He demanded pointing at Harm, Mac, Jenny, and Sara.

They exchanged looks, wondering what could make him so angry.  They followed him into his office and waited for him to calm down.

When he was ready, he turned from the window and said, "You may be wondering why I am so exasperated.  Well, I've just been assigned to 'baby-sit' the SecNav's niece for three days while she is at JAG headquarters.  So Commander, Colonel, I would greatly appreciate it if you would look after the girls for the next three days.  Again, all of your expenses will be paid for by the Navy and myself.  You can hand some of workload off to Roberts and Singer.  And Colonel, would you mind if they stayed with you until you have to report back to the office on Thursday?"

Mac looked at the girls and back to the Admiral, answering, "Not at all.  It could be my pleasure, sir."

"Great.  Girls, I'm sorry to do this to you again, but the SecNav gets, what the SecNav wants."

Jenny looked over at him and smiled, "Hold up, Uncle AJ, don't be sorry.  Look who you're putting us with.  We'll be fine. Promise."

"Yeah, exactly.  We'll see you on Thursday and we're here until next Tuesday."  Sara said, agreeing completely.

The Admiral smiled and hugged each of them. "Okay, you guys get out of here.  My car is open, so just grab your bags.  See you Thursday."

They all walked out of his office smiling.  Jenny turned to Mac and said, "God bless the SecNav!  I was so hoping for something like this to happen!"

"I must admit, so was I."  Sara said, sheepishly.  "Don't get me wrong, I love my uncle, but I really couldn't wait to see you guys."

Harm and Mac smiled at both of them.  They separated their caseloads and handed them off to Lt. Roberts and Lt. Singer.  Singer was more than happy to take the cases.  Little did she know that they were all un-winnable cases.

As they walked out of the building Jenny turned to Harm and said, "So, Harm, when do I beat you?  Just playin', but when do we play one-on-one?"

He smiled at her and replied, "Whenever is fine with me.  But it's also up to those two."  He finished, motioning towards Mac and Sara, who were involved in their own conversation.

"Well, if they don't want to go, they can always do something else."  Jenny said, looking over at them.

They got to the Admiral's car where Jenny and Sara got their bags and headed to Harm's and Mac's cars.

"So what did you guys want to do?"  Harm asked Mac and Sara.

"Well, we wanted to go shopping.  What do you two want to do?"  Mac asked, in turn.

"Well, sometime today, we would like to go play our game of one-on-one.  But we could go shopping then play or the other way around."  Harm offered.

"Or we could go shopping today, play basketball tomorrow, or the other way around."  Mac stated.

"Hold it!"  Jenny and Sara said, simultaneously.

"Harm, do you really want to go shopping?"  Jenny asked looking at him.

"Well. . .not really."  He admitted.

"And Mac, do you really want to play basketball?"  Sara asked, looking at her.

"No, not really."  Mac replied.

"Then it's settled, Harm and I will play basketball—"

"While Mac and I will go shopping."  Sara finished for her.

"And we meet up when?"  Harm asked.

"Well, we are not really spending _our_ money. . . so, I say we go out to dinner."  Mac said, smiling like a five-year-old.

"I say, that's a great idea!"  Jenny said.  "Wait!  Is it a place where you have to get dressed up?  Because I didn't bring anything like that."

"Harm do you think that we could go to that one really nice restaurant?"  Mac asked.  At his nod she turned to Jenny and said, "No problem about the clothes, I have plenty of stuff."

"Hey, after that why don't we go dancing?  I hear there is this party at some hotel tonight.  I know someone that is working there, he could probably get us in."  Harm said looking at all three women.

"That's a good idea.  One problem, though, we don't have dates."  Mac said, looking at him.

"That's not a problem, we could all go together."  He explained.

"Oh, I see, you're going to walk in with one woman on each arm?"  Sara said, smiling.

He thought for a minute and replied, "I guess, I never really thought of it like that."

"So what time do you want to meet up?"  Mac asked.

"Well, Jenny has to pick something out to wear.  So I'll call you when we're done playing."

"That sounds good.  We'll see you later."  Mac said as she and Sara walked off in the other direction.

Harm and Jenny watched them go, then turned to the car.  Jenny threw her bag in the back and climbed in the passenger seat.

"So, I'm assuming that you want to go home and change first, right?"  Jenny asked, as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"That's the plan."  Harm replied.

"That's cool.  So what are you wearing to the party thing tonight?"

"Probably my black suit.  What do you think you're going to wear?"

"I have no idea.  What does Mac have?"

"You're asking the wrong person.  I can count the number of times I've seen her in a dress on one hand.  There was that Embassy Party thing; then another undercover investigation that we had to dress up for.  And one more time, I can't remember what for."

"Do you guys go undercover a lot?"

"It seems like it, but no.  We occasionally go undercover for the CIA.  They owe us a lot of favors."  He smiled remembering exactly how many things they had done for a certain CIA agent.

"Wow, the CIA!  Really?  That's big."

"Yeah, I think all of those times our lives were in danger, too.  Something about us attracts danger.  We always seem to be getting into trouble where ever we go."

"Yeah, well let's try to keep it away while we're here, okay?"

"Yeah, I fully agree."

When they arrived at Harm's apartment, they went in and Jenny sat on the couch waiting for Harm to change.  She picked up the photo album again and started flipping through it.  She stopped on the page with their picture on it.  It was the one of their "family."  She smiled as she remembered that day at the amusement park.

"You ready?"  Harm asked emerging from the bedroom dressed and ready.

"No doubt."

They left and went to the park.

They put their stuff down and went out to the courts.

"You want to shoot around first?"  Jenny asked as she stretched.

"Yeah, after I stretch."

They stretched for five minutes, then shot around for a while.  Jenny could see that Harm had indeed been practicing.  He was making a lot more of his shots.

When he was ready, he said, "Okay, ready when you are."

"Are you kidding!  I've been ready for two months.  I was born ready."

"I'll shoot for it."

He went to the line and shot it.  It went in, so he took the ball up top.  The game started and Harm was on a roll, until he missed one of his shots and Jenny got the rebound.  He knew that once she got the ball that it was over for him.  Jenny was also on fire and that didn't surprise him at all.  They went to twenty-one and the score was 21-17, Jenny.

They sat down on the grass to cool off.  Harm pulled out his cell phone and called Mac.

Hello

"Hey, Mac, it's me."

Hey, so who won

"Who do you think?"

Was it that bad

"No, not really bad.  Anyway, what are you guys doing?"

We just got done.  We're on our way back to my apartment

"Do you want me to drop Jenny off on my way back to my place?"

Yeah, then you can go home and get into whatever you're wearing

"Okay, I'll see you soon.  Later, Mac."

Bye, Sailor

"Okay, Jenny, Mac wants me to drop you off at her place so everybody can get ready."

"Cool."  Jenny said, standing up and offering her hand to Harm, taking it he stood up.  They grabbed their stuff and headed to the car.

When they arrived at Mac's, Jenny got her stuff and they went up.  They knocked on the door and when Sara opened it they went in.  Jenny went to put her stuff in the guest bedroom while Harm sat down on the couch.

Mac emerged from the bedroom with Jenny and Sara in trail.

"Hey, Harm." Mac said.

"Hey." He replied.

"So, when should we be ready by?"

"Well, being since that you are all women.  I am going to wait until you call and say you are ready."  He smiled at all of them.

"Okay, then you leave and we'll get ready."  She said as she practically pushed him out of the apartment.  She turned to the girls and said, "All right, Sara you get in the shower while Jenny and I will go pick out a dress for her to wear.  And even though Harm didn't say what time we had to be ready, I want to be ready by 1800, it's 1630 right now.  So let's get ready fast."

"Okay."  Sara replied as she got her stuff and headed to the bathroom.

"Okay, Jenny, what's your favorite color?"  Mac asked as she and Jenny went back to her bedroom.

"Baby blue and navy blue.  Why?"

"Well, I need to know what I'm working with."  She reached into her closet and pulled out four dresses.  Three were navy blue and one was baby blue.  One of the navy dresses was strapless, another was spaghetti strap and the third had only one sleeve, which was long.  The baby blue dress had three-quarter length sleeves and sparkles all over the top of it.

Jenny looked at all four of them with a careful eye.  She liked the baby blue one, but if she was going to be dancing she didn't want to be hot.  "What would you wear?"  She asked looking at Mac.

Mac threw three dresses down on the bed and kept the navy blue one with the spaghetti straps.  "I would wear this one.  But I think that this one is more you."  She picked up the navy blue strapless one.

Jenny took it from her and held it up.  "I'll go try it on."  She went to the bathroom and came out in the dress.

"Wow, I think it looks better on you than it ever did on me!"

"No way!"  Jenny said.  The dress did look very nice on her.  It clung to her figure making her green eyes stand out more.  And she did like it.  "I think I'll wear this one."  

"Okay.  Because I really wanted to wear the other one I showed you."  She smiled.

Just then Sara walked in and said, "I like that one, Jen.  I think you should wear it."

"I'm going to.  Are you done in the bathroom?"

"Yeah.  Mac, can I use your bathroom to do my hair?"

"Sure, no problem.  Jenny, are you gonna want me to do your hair?"  Mac asked.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, you have ten minutes to take a shower, then."

Jenny took off the dress and ran to take a shower.  She emerged in seven minutes dressed and ready for Mac to do her hair.  "Okay Mac, you ready?"

"Yeah, come into my bathroom."  They went in her bathroom and did her hair.  Mac was good with hair, she did it up with curls and she topped it off with sparkles.  "What do you think?"

"I like it.  Thank you."

"Sure, now I'm going to take a shower.  Try not to touch your hair.  And when you see me walk out of the bathroom, call Harm and tell him to come pick us up, okay?"

"Gotcha."  Jenny said, exiting her room and going out to the living room.  She and Sara sat on the couch and waited for Mac to get out of the bathroom, when she did Jenny grabbed the phone and dialed Harm's number.

Hello

"Hey, Harm.  What's up?"

Nothing much.  Are you calling because you are ready

"Yeah, Mac just needs to do her hair, so I'd say like 10-15 minutes tops.  Are you ready?"

Yep.  Okay, I'll see you soon

"Okay."  She hung up the phone.  She went to the hallway and called to Mac, "Hey Mac, I just called Harm.  He's on his way."

"Okay, thanks!  I'm almost done."  She called back.

Three minutes later, Mac came out of the back with her dress on and hair done.

"Do you think Harm will be late?"  Sara asked Mac.

"If he knows what's good for him, he won't be.  But with him, you never know."  She replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door.  Mac opened the door and couldn't say anything.  Harm looked amazing!  The black suit made his eyes look even more crystal-like and his hair even darker.  She finally found her voice and said, "Hey, you look nice.  But its nothing compared to dress whites."  She smiled at him.

He smiled back and replied, "You don't look too bad yourself, Colonel."

She stepped back to let him in and he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the girls.  Sara was wearing a pale yellow dress.  And Jenny was wearing the navy blue dress that she and Mac had picked out.

"Well, I think you're all going to be the prettiest women at the party."  Harm said.  He held his arms out to Jenny and Sara and said, "Shall we, ladies?"

They took his offered arms and they walked out.

When they walked out of the building they were greeted with a black stretch limo.

The three women stopped and stared.  Mac spoke first, "Harm, I was just joking about the 'not our money' thing."

He looked at her and smiled, "I didn't use the Navy's money, or even the Admiral's.  This is all me.  I thought the most beautiful women deserve the most beautiful car."

Mac looked from Harm to the limo and back.  "This is really sweet.  Thank you."

"Not a problem."

Jenny and Sara got in, followed by Mac, then Harm.

"So what is there to eat at this restaurant?" Jenny asked.

Harm thought for a moment and answered, "They have everything, I think."

"Okay, because I'm so hungry."

"This is so cool, I'm still in shock."  Sara said, looking around the limo.

Harm looked at her and smiled, saying, "So you like this?"

"Of course I like it!  How could I not like this?" 

It took them about half-hour to get there.  The limo pulled up to the entrance and the valet person opened the door for them.  The four walked into the restaurant and were seated immediately.  The table was eloquently set with crystal glasses and plates with gold trim.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous!"  Jenny said, looking around the giant dinning room.

The waiter came to their table and asked them what they would like to drink.  Harm ordered them apple cider.

"I'm so hungry!  But I'm not sure how much food I can fit in this thing."  Jenny laughed, patting her stomach.

Mac smiled at her and said, "I'm so happy I'm not the only one around here who's hungry, like, all the time."

Harm looked at the two and shook his head. 'This is gonna cost soo much.  Glad it's not our money.'

The waiter came back with the apple cider, poured each of them a glass and put the bottle in ice.  He then handed each of them a menu and left them to decide what to order.

Jenny looked at the menu with hungry eyes.  'All of this sounds delicious!  I have no clue what to have.'  She thought to herself.  Out loud she said, "Okay, I'm trying to decide between steak or a salad.  What should I get?"

Before Harm could answer, Mac spoke up.  "Well, Veggie-boy over there would tell you to pick the salad.  I say the steak.  You're gonna need energy to dance aren't you?  The meat definitely has what you need."

Harm shook his head and said, "Of course a marine is gonna tell you to pick the steak.  But do you want to feel stuffed while you're dancing or do you want to be able to move around easily?  Us sailors have to stick together.  Go with the salad."

Jenny looked at the two of them and replied, "Nice arguments counselors, I think I'll have both."

"What!"  Harm and Mac said simultaneously.

"Yeah. . . the steak salad."  Jenny smiled at them.

Harm laughed and said, "The best of both worlds.  Cool."

Mac looked at Sara and asked, "What are you having?"

Sara looked up from her menu and answered, "I have no clue.  I don't think there has ever been a time in my life where I've been this hungry.  What are you having?"

Mac closed her menu and replied, "I'm having the Prime Rib."

Sara nodded and asked, "If you get the two-pound cut, do you want to split it with me?"

"Sure.  Harm, what are you having?"

"I'm having the Shrimp Salad."  Harm replied as he waved the waiter over.

The waiter walked over to their table and got ready to take down the orders.

Harm started, saying, "I'll have the Shrimp Salad with Italian dressing."

Then Mac, "I'll have the Prime Rib, two-pound cut, medium well.  And she'll be sharing it with me, so can we have an extra plate."

And finally, Jenny, "I'll have the steak salad, with the steak sauce dressing, please."

The waiter grabbed their menus and went to put their order in.

When the waiter left, Mac turned to Harm and asked, "How are you going to handle dancing with all three of us at the same time?"

Harm thought for a moment and said, "Well, I figured that we could all take turns.  Ya know, while I dance with you, Sara and Jenny could dance together or with someone else."

"Okay, I was just wondering."  Mac replied, satisfied. 

"So what is this dance thing for anyway?"  Sara asked Harm.

"Um, I'm not one hundred percent sure, but I think its a movie premiere."  He answered.

"A movie premiere!  Does that mean there are going to be movies stars there and all that?"  Jenny asked, excitedly.

"Yah, that's what it seems like.  That's also part of the reason I got the limo."

"So I could actually dance with a movie star!"  Jenny exclaimed, it was more a statement than a question.

Harm laughed at her and nodded his head.

Mac smiled as well and asked, "Harm, do you know what movie it is?"

He thought for a moment, 'Should I tell them now or should I wait to tell them until we get there?'  He pondered this for a minute then turned to Mac and replied, "Well, I didn't want to tell you until we got there, but since you asked. . it's The X Files movie premiere."

"OH MY GOSH!" Jenny exclaimed, "No way!  You got us into an X Files movie premiere?!?  How did you do that?"

Harm was startled at first but recovered in time to answer her question, "Well, one of the set guys is an old buddy of mine from high school and he owed me a big favor.  So I called him the other day and asked him if he could get me two passes to the premiere.  He was able to, but when I found out that you girls were here, it clicked.  We could all go.  So I called my buddy back and asked him if he could get me two more passes."

"I am loving you right now!  The X Files is my favorite show!  So David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson are going to be there!  I can't believe this is actually happening!  You are so great, Harm!"

Mac looked at Jenny and said, "I didn't know you liked The X Files!  I love David Duchovny!  I was so bummed when I heard they were canceling the show this season.  But it really wasn't the same without Mulder."

Jenny whipped her head around to face Mac and said, "That is so true!  And the way they made it look like he left her in the first episode, he would never, ever leave her like that.  But now I understand that he was going to get killed.  And an alive, but not seen, Mulder is better than a dead one."

Mac smiled and replied, "I totally agree.  So are you gonna try to score a dance with him?"

Jenny looked at Mac with a you're-not-seriously-asking-that-question-are-you look and said, "Of course!  Well, I am at least gonna try.  He has to be a nice guy.  And besides, the way I look tonight, I'm gonna have guys standing in line to dance with me.  No, I'm just playin'.  But I am going to try to dance with him.  And maybe even get an autograph for my friend back at Saugus."

Harm smiled at the two of them and shook his head.  He turned to Sara and asked, "So are you a big fan of The X Files?"

Sara looked at Mac and Jenny then back to Harm and answered, "Not as much as them.  I saw the movie a couple years ago and I watch it from time to time, so I know who the characters are but I am not obsessed about it, like them."

"We're not obsessed!"  They said in unison.

Then Jenny finished, "We are just overly excited about it."

"Yeah, and the fact that you base your whole week on Sunday night doesn't say anything right?"  Harm asked Mac with an accusing look.

"Watch it, Flyboy.  Or I'll tell them about your little obsession." Mac warned.

Harm held up his hands in defense and said, "Okay, okay.  I give up.  You win."

"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately."  Mac said with a smile.

Just as Harm was going to defend himself, the food arrived.  The waiter set their food down in front of them and left them to enjoy their meal.

Jenny bowed her head and sent up a silent prayer, then took the steak sauce dressing and poured it over her salad.  She took a bite and said, "Oh my gosh, Mac, you have to try this."

Jenny pushed her plate over to Mac.  She picked up some steak and salad then popped the food into her mouth.  She was quiet for a moment then said, "You're right, this is wonderful!  Harm, even you would like this."

He looked up from his shrimp salad and smiled.  He turned to Jenny and said, "Do you mind if I have a bite?"

"No, not at all.  We have to get some meat on them bones.  You look like a stick."  She smiled at him while he took a bite of the salad.

He chewed the food and swallowed.  Jenny and Mac looked at him waiting for his approval.  He took a moment then said, "You're right this is delicious.  Even for my taste."

Both women smiled at him and went back to eating their meals.

Sara looked up after a while and asked, "Does anybody know what we're doing tomorrow?"

Mac looked at Harm then back to Sara.  "Well, being since you let us pick the second days activities last time, we thought that we would let you pick this time."

Jenny looked at Sara and said, "Hey, I have to go to the bathroom.  You do to, right?"

Sara was curious at first, and then got what Jenny was getting at.  She nodded and followed her into the bathroom.

When they entered the bathroom Jenny turned to Sara and said, "What do you want to do?  I was thinking something really cool, ya know?  Like going to a water park or something fun like that."

Sara thought for a moment then said, "Don't they have those peddle boats by the lake?  We could go there and just hang or and maybe go in one of the boats."

"Or we could take them on a date, but we secretly get them a table for two instead of four and we have our own table somewhere else."

"No.  What did I say last time?  We aren't going to meddle in their personal lives."

"Come on!  You've seen the way they look at each other!  They are meant for each other.  Please Sara, let's give it a shot."

"No.  I don't want to get involved.  If they want to be together, they can figure it out themselves.  So why don't we just go with my idea?"

"Party pooper.  Hold on, let me think.  I got it!  We could ask Harm if he could take us in that TOMCAT he talked about!"

"That's a great idea!  Okay, let's go tell them."

They walked out of the bathroom, smiling.

Harm saw them first and turned to Mac, saying, "Do you get the feeling that we're falling into a trap?  Look at those smiles, from ear to ear."  

Mac looked at him and said, "Oh definitely.  No one can smile that big and not have some kind of plan.  I hope that they haven't been talking to Chloe."

They got quiet when the girls neared the table.  They sat down at their seats and looked at Harm and Mac.  

Jenny was the first to speak.  "So, Harm, did you like that ride at the amusement park, Mr. Freeze?"

Harm narrowed his eyes at her, wondering where this was going, and said, "No, I didn't.  Why?"

"Do you remember what you said after you got off the ride?"  Sara quizzed him.

"I believe I said something along the lines of 'my TOMCAT is way better then that.'  Wait, I know where this is going; you want to ride in a TOMCAT tomorrow, right?"

"My, don't we catch on quick.  Yes, as a matter of fact we do.  Do you think that you could do that?"  Jenny asked.

"Well, I don't think it would be wise right now.  We are at war, remember.  But I do have a biplane that I take up whenever I can.  Just ask Mac how fun it is."  Harm smiled at Mac and she smiled back.

"Yeah, last time I went with Harm in his plane, we ended up having to make an emergency landing and then we got chased by poachers.  Oh, yeah, I also got shot.  So, as you can see, it was tons of fun."

"Oh, well, we could always go to the movies."  Jenny said, fear evident in her eyes.

Harm smiled at her and said, "No, that was a one time thing.  It never happened again.  That was five years ago."

Sara looked at him with an uncertain expression.  "We'll think about it."

"Well, we could go on a picnic.  I mean it's supposed to be a really nice day tomorrow and I know a spot out in Virginia where it's really nice.  There's a stream and lots of trees.  It is really beautiful." Mac suggested looking at all of them,

"Ya know that's a better idea then going flying."  Jenny said, while Sara nodded in agreement.

Harm looked at them and said, "All right, then we go on a picnic."

Jenny looked at her watch and asked, "Harm, what time does this thing start?"

"Around nine.  Why?"

"Because it is almost eight."

"Oh, we should probably get going.  I'll go get the check.  You guys can head out to the car if you want."

"Ok, don't leave us waiting too long, Flyboy.  We might leave without you."  Mac smiled at him.

He smiled and left to take care of the check while the three women walked out to the limo.  Harm joined them in a few minutes, then they were off to the premiere.

When they arrived at the party, there were lights flashing and people chatting everywhere.  They stepped out of the limo and were immediately bombarded with flashes from cameras.  When the media was done with their camera assault the four walked into the building.  The music was loud and people were everywhere.  They spotted an empty table and headed for it.  

"Where are all of the movie stars?"  Sara asked after a while.

Jenny looked around and said, "Probably still at the movie or on their way."

"Either that or they're being blinded by all those lights."  Harm added.

"Yah.  I still see flashing dots in front of my eyes."  Mac said rubbing her eyes.

Just then there was a lot of commotion and lots of people entered the room.  The stars had arrived.  Mac and Jenny had to be practically held down when they saw David Duchovny.

"Oh my gosh!  Look, Mac, there he is!"  Jenny said pointing.

Mac looked at him and said, "Wow!  He looks good in that tux.  But he would probably look good in ratty jeans and an old T-shirt."

"No doubt."  Jenny added, looking around to see who else was there.  She spotted a really cute guy that looked about her age.  "Hey, Sara, look at that guy over there."

"I'm looking over here.  But that guy looks good, too."  Sara said, looking over where Jenny was pointing while motioning to her guy.

After a while everything settled down and the DJ started to play some good songs.  People quickly started to fill the dance floor.

Harm stood up and offered his hand to Mac, saying, "Would a pretty Marine like to dance with a handsome sailor?"

Mac looked up at him and smiled, "Yes, I would love to."

Jenny and Sara smiled as they went to the dance floor.

Jenny looked at Sara and said, "I'm gonna go get that guy.  What you gonna do?"

Sara was smiling at Jenny and pointed to where a man was coming over to them.

Jenny looked over her shoulder in the direction that Sara was pointing.  She had to pick her mouth up off the floor when she recognized who was walking their way.  'No way is he walking over here.  He probably just wants a drink or something.'  She thought to herself.  She looked back at Sara and said. "He's not walking over here.  He wouldn't want to talk to either one of us, let alone dance.  He probably just wants a drink or something."  But when she felt on tap on her shoulder her whole body went limp.  She turned around and smiled up at. . . David Duchovny.

"Excuse me, miss, but I was wondering if you would like to dance?"  He said, politely.

Jenny smiled and answered, "Yes, I would love to dance with you."

David took her hand and led her to the dance floor.  Just when they started to dance, the DJ changed it to a slow song, saying, "Everybody grab that special one."

Jenny smiled at him and said, "You probably want to dance with some one else.  Thanks though."

"Wait.  I didn't say I wanted to find someone else.  We barely danced."  He opened his arms and they started dancing.

Meanwhile, Sara was watching David dancing with Jenny and Harm dancing with Mac.  'They're so cute together.  Mac is like the perfect height for Harm.  I must admit, Jenny is right, they are meant for each other.'  She thought to herself.  She wasn't paying attention to anything but her friends, but when she was tapped on the shoulder, she turned to see who it was.

"Hi.  I was watching you from over there, and I thought that you might want some company.  My name is, Steven."  The boy said.

Sara smiled up at him.  He was really cute.  He was tall, had black hair with green eyes.  "Sure.  But, I really wanna dance."

He smiled at her and said, "Then by all means, let's dance."  He took her hand and led her to dance floor.

Mac looked over at Sara and smiled.  That's when she noticed Jenny dancing with David Duchovny.  "Harm, look at Jenny."

Harm turned them around so he could see Jenny.  "Wow, she's actually dancing with him.  I thought she was just talking, I didn't really think she would dance with him."

Jenny saw Harm and Mac looking at them, she smiled and winked back at them.  "So, David, did you enjoy working on the movie?"

He looked down at her and said, "I loved it.  I really enjoyed working with everybody again.  After being gone for a year, it's good to see everybody.  Did you like the movie?"

"Well, actually I am only here for the party.  But, I'm sure I will absolutely love the movie.  After all, Mulder's in it, so I have to love it."  She smiled up at him.

He smiled back and asked, "Well, if you didn't see the movie, how did you get in?  I thought they only let you into the party if you went to the movie."

"My friend knows one of the set guys and he gave us four tickets."

"Who else are you here with?"  He asked, looking around. 

"I came here with my cousin and two JAG officers who serve under my uncle.  They are taking care of us for a few days."

"Cool.  Are they over there?"  He asked, nodding in the direction of Harm and Mac.

Jenny looked where he motioned and replied, "Yes, actually, that's them.  As a matter of fact, I know that Mac wants to dance with you."

"Mac?"  He questioned.

"Oh, sorry, her real name is Sarah MacKenzie.  Everybody just calls her Mac, for short.  Do you wanna dance with her?  I know she would love it."

"Sure.  But only after this song ends."  He smiled at her and pulled her back into his embrace.

"So, Steven, you from D.C.?"  Sara asked, looking up at him.

"No, actually, I'm here visiting my grandparents.  I'm really from Sacramento, California."

"No way!  That's where I am from.  Well, it is actually a little farther north.  I live in Foresthill."

"Really?  I live in Auburn.  Where do you go to high school?"

"I go to Forest High School."

"Really, I am at the next one over.  Ya know, Auburn High School."

"Ah, you're a rival.  When do you leave to go home?"

"Next Tuesday.  I'm not sure what time my plane leaves."

"Hey, I leave next Tuesday, as well.  I think my plane leaves at 5:30 in the afternoon."

"Yeah, that sounds about the time that I leave.  Cool, we're on same the plane."

"So what are you doing the rest of the time you are here?"

"I don't know, my grandfather is supposed to go to some barbecue on Sunday.  I think it's at his shipmate's house.  My grandfather is an ex SEAL.  This guy is also an ex SEAL."

"Hey, we have something else in common, my uncle is an ex SEAL.  He is now the JAG.  Is your grandfather still in the NAVY?"

"No, he is retired.  I think he was a 3-star Admiral.  I know he was some kind of Admiral, though."

"My uncle is a 2-star.  Well, we have a lot in common.  Maybe we can sit together on the plane."

"Yeah, that would be cool."  He held her closer while they continued dancing.

"What do you wanna do with the girls after tomorrow?"  Mac asked Harm while they danced together.

"I dunno, why don't we just worry about the moment that is now, not later."  Harm said, perfectly content with what was happening then.  And certainly not concerned with anything else that had to do with another day.

"Why do you say that, Harm?  We do need to have a game plan."  

"Can we talk about it later then?  I just wanna dance with you right now, you okay with that?"  He questioned, looking directly into her eyes.

Their gazes locked and the rest of the world ceased to exist.  Only when the song ended did they look away from each other.

Harm was the first to speak.  "Someone wants to talk to you."  He said, pointing over her shoulder.

Mac turned around and saw David and Jenny walking towards her Harm.  "Hey, Jen, how you doing?"  Mac asked, looking up at David.

"Very well, in fact.  I have someone here I want you to meet.  David Duchovny, this is, Sarah MacKenzie."  She smiled and winked at Mac.

Mac smiled at David and said, "Nice to meet you.  And call me, Mac."

"Mac, would you like to dance?"  David asked.

"Yes."  Was all she had the chance to say before she was swept away.

Harm and Jenny watched them make their way across the dance floor.  After a minute, Jenny turned to Harm and asked, "Care to dance, Commander?"

He turned to her and smiled, "I would love to."

After a while Jenny looked up at Harm and asked, "You love her, don't you?  Mac, I mean."

Harm looked down at her, surprised by her question, then back up to where David and Mac were dancing. 'Do I love her?  Of course, she's my best friend.'  He looked back down at Jenny and replied, "Of course, I mean she is my best friend, after all."

"No, not like that.  I mean, are you in love with her?"

Harm thought about that for a moment.  'Am I in love with Mac?  I don't know.  I think so, but I am not sure.  She's my friend, my partner, but am I in love with her?  Well, I don't know where I would be without her, she's like half of me.'  He smiled at Jenny and answered, "Yes, I am in love with Sarah MacKenzie."

Jenny smiled and said, "I knew it!  Those looks you guys share.  So, why don't you do something about it?"

"I couldn't, I don't know she feels.  And besides, it's against regs."  He stated.

Jenny shook her head in mock disapproval.  "I swear, for a top-notch lawyer, you sure are blind.  I can see the way you two feel about each other.  You guys are the only ones that don't see it.  And you don't think that my uncle would pull an Admiral's Privilege?  He looks at you like you were his children.  He only wants what is best for you two."

"I just don't know how to approach it.  I really don't want to scare her off.  It I ever lost her---I don't know what I would do."

"Well, there you go.  Say to her what you just said to me.  It's that simple.  Has this topic ever come up before?"

"Only once, in Australia.  We were on a ferry and she asked me if eternity was how long we were going to wait.  I tried to avoid the subject, but she persisted.  I got scared and told her that I wasn't ready to let go.  That drove her right into Bugme's arms.  She wore his ring on her right hand for what seemed like forever.  And every once in a while I would catch her looking at how it would look on the left hand.  And one day she came to work and it is on her left hand, and she left it there.  That was almost enough to make me confess my love, but I got scared and couldn't do it.  Then I was in an accident and she ignored him while they were looking for me.  When I was found he called off the wedding and moved back to Australia."  He wanted to add 'where he belongs,' but thought better of it.  He let it all sink in for a minute then added, "See that's why I don't how to approach it.  I've backed away from it—--her--—so many times, I don't know how she'll react."

"So why don't you just say that you love her and see what happens?"   

"It's not that easy.  Whenever I think I can do it, I always get scared.  I'll have what I am going to say all planned out, then when I see her or hear her voice, I freeze.  I say something about case or ask some stupid question.  It's funny; because I go up against anybody you can think of in court.  I fly million dollar airplanes and don't think twice about what I do.  But, when it comes to Mac, I'm terrified.  And the worst part is, I don't know why."

"Okay, why don't you go up to her or call her one day and tell her not to say anything until you're finished."

"Yeah, but the problem is, what do I say?  I just can't go up to her and say 'I love you.'  She'll want to know why or when I realized I loved her."

"I don't think you give her enough credit.  I think if you tell her how you feel about her, she'll say that she feels the same way."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but last time we were here, we played truth the first night.  You remember hearing about that?"

"Yeah, I remember something about ice cream, too."

"Yeah, we ate ice cream while we were playing.  Anyway, Mac was asked if she ever fantasized about you in anyway.  And she said that she had."

"Did she say what they were about?"

"Hold on, I'm getting there.  Well, we talked for a little while longer and then we asked what her fantasies were about."  Jenny paused in her story, wondering if she should really tell him this.

"And?  What did she say?"

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this.  She did want us to keep this to ourselves."

"C'mon!  I swear I won't say a thing about you telling me."

"Well, she didn't say that we couldn't re-tell the story to ourselves, out loud.  Here, why don't we go outside."  She said, leading him outside.  Once they were outside she continued, "Okay, so she was asked what they were about.  She said something about one of your coworkers had a baby a couple years ago?"

"Yeah, Harriet.  She went into labor at the office and I helped deliver the baby."

"Yeah, anyway, she said you two made a deal.  That in five years if neither of you were in a relationship that you would go halves on a kid.  Something about a boy with her looks and your brain or a girl with your looks and her brain.  What's that about?"

"Well, I wanted a boy and she wanted a girl.  So we agreed that, combined, the baby would be perfect."  He said, remembering the conversation between the both of them.

"Well, that's what her fantasies were about.  But we told her not to tell us anything that wasn't meant for our ears.  So I couldn't tell you if that's all she fantasized about.  So now that you know that, what are you going to do about it?"

He looked at her then walked over and leaned on the railing of the balcony.  "I don't know.  I still don't know what to say."

"Okay, think of it like this, you're making an opening statement for a case.  Mac is the judge and the jury; you have to convince her that you love her.  Produce all, and I mean ALL, evidence necessary.  Don't attack it like confessing your love, attack it like you would a court martial."

Harm thought for a minute, looking at the view of the city in lights.  Then he turned to Jenny and said, "That could actually work.  Of course, I wouldn't tell her what I was thinking about while I was talking."

"And, whatever you do, don't say 'your honor.'"  She smiled at him.

He smiled back and said, "C'mon, let's go back inside."  He draped an arm loosely around her shoulders as they walked back inside.  Harm immediately spotted Mac.  She was laughing at something David had said.

Jenny looked up at him and noticed him looking at somebody on the dance floor.  She followed his gaze and saw Mac and David, dancing.  "Go dance with her."  She nudged him in the back.

Harm looked down at her and said, "No, you heard her at dinner, she loves him.  She would want to dance with him for as long as she could."

"I'm telling you, man.  She loves you.  She wouldn't care if you asked to cut in."

"I don't think your friend likes me very much."  David whispered in Mac's ear.

"What?"

"Your friend, he keeps looking over here.  I think, maybe, he wants to dance with you."

"You mean Harm?"

"Yeah, he and Jenny are looking this way.  It looks like she is trying to convince him of something.  Right over there."  He motioned in the direction of Harm and Jenny.

Mac looked over his shoulder and saw Jenny and Harm looking at them, so she smiled and waved.  "They're probably talking about what we're going to do for the next few days."

"Huh."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Did I tell you that I am a Marine?  I could always beat it out of you."  She said, only half-joking.

"Really?" He said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Alright.  I was just going to say that I don't think that you are right.  I don't think that they are talking about what they wanna do.  I've seen that look before, that's the look of a man who's in love."  

"Harm?  He doesn't even have a girlfriend.  Who could he possibly be in love with?"

David looked at her, surprised, and said, "You mean, you guys aren't together?"

"No, where would you get that from?"

"The way you two were looking at each other when Jenny and I were walking up, you could fool anyone.  I could've sworn that you two were an item."

"Me and Harm, an item?  Yeah, right." 

"Oh, I just thought, ya know."  They danced for the rest of the song, then David said, "Well, I have to go mingle.  It was really nice dancing with you."

"Same here.  I really enjoyed it."  Mac smiled at him and he walked over to the other movie stars.

  "So, Sara, do you like D.C?"  Steven asked as they walked over to sit at the table.

"Well, yes and no.  Yes, because my uncle lives here and I have a couple of friends who live here, too.  Then no, because it's really too political for me.  My cousin says she wants to live here, I think she is crazy."

He smiled and said, "Yeah, I don't prefer it either.  I want to live in the mid-west."

"No way!  That's where I want to live.  I can't believe that we have so much in common."

"I know, I am having a really good time tonight."

"Me too, I'm glad that you came over to keep me company."  She smiled at him.

He smiled back and looked down at his watch.  "Oh, I've got to go.  But here's my cell phone number, so give me a call sometime this week.  And I will see you next Tuesday."  He took her hand, and bringing it up to his lips, he kissed it.

Sara was speechless.  He smiled and with one look back he was gone.  Sara watched until she couldn't see him through the crowd.  She turned back to find Mac smiling at her.  "What?"  She asked.

"Who was that?"  Mac asked, motioning toward the mob that Steven was engulfed in.

"His name is Steven.  He came over to keep me company while you guys were all dancing."

"Oh, is he from DC?"

"No, actually, he's from California.  In fact, he's from Auburn, which is a little north of where I live.  And, get this, he is leaving the same day and the same time that I am next Tuesday.  He gave me his cell number and told me to call him sometime this week.  Then, he said that his grandfather was an Ex-SEAL."

"Wow, so he's like Mr. Perfect, huh?"

"Yeah, totally!  And we both want to live in the same area when we move out of our parent's houses."

"That's really cool.  So are you gonna call him sometime this week?"

"Call who?"  Came Jenny's voice from behind Mac.

Sara turned and saw Jenny and Harm walking toward the table.  "Just a guy that I danced with."

"He gave you his number?  You've got to tell me more!"  Jenny sat down next to her.

"Well, his name is Steven and he lives in Auburn, California a---"

"Wait!  He lives in Auburn?  California?  That's, like, five minutes away from you!"  Jenny interrupted.

Sara smiled and went on, "I know!  And guess what, he's leaving the same day AND the same time that I am next Tuesday!  Isn't it great?!?"

"Whoa!  The minute you put one foot in the house, you better be callin' me."

"Don't worry, I will."  She said, smiling.

Harm looked at her and said, "Who is this boy?"

Sara rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, DAD, he is just this guy that came to keep me company while you guys were dancing."

He smiled at her and nodded his head.  He looked around the room and noticed that a lot of people were leaving.  He turned to Mac and asked, "When do you want to go?"

She also looked around and saw a considerably less amount of people.  "Whenever everybody is ready."

Harm looked at the girls and asked, "Are you girls ready?  You look like you're ready to drop."

Jenny nodded her head and said, "No doubt.  I've been up since four this morning.  Sarbear, you ready?"  She looked to her cousin.

"Oh yeah.  You have absolutely no idea how tired I am."  She smiled.

"Well, if that's the case, let's hit the road."  Harm said.

"Uh, you guys go ahead.  Me and Sara have to use the bathroom."  Jenny said, getting up.  "But first, Harm can I talk to you for a minute?"

He looked at her strangely but followed her away from Mac and Sara.  "What?"

"You probably already know this, but I'm giving you sometime alone with Mac.  You don't have to say anything, but do something.  Like, put your arm around her shoulders or something."

"Okay, but don't go tellin' me what to do every chance you get.  Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah.  Now go."  She said, pushing him towards Mac.  She waved Sara over and answered the question that was forming in her eyes with, "I did that because I have, uh, something to show you."  

"No, you don't.  You have a plan.  I can see it in your eyes."  She narrowed her eyes at Jenny.

"Well, you're right, I do have a plan.  But you'll just have to find out later."  She smiled broadly.  

"Sometimes you drive me crazy! Ugh!"  Sara grabbed Jenny's arm and pulled her towards the door.

"You know, Mac, I had a really good time tonight.  Sometimes being the only guy in a group of women isn't that bad."  He smiled, playfully putting his arm around her shoulders while they were walking out of the building.

Mac smiled up at him and snaked her arm around his waist.  "Thank you for do this, Harm.  But I do have one question."

"Shoot."

"Well, when you said that you already had two passes, who were you planning on bringing?"

"Who else, besides you, loves The X Files?"

"Nobody I know of."

"Then who else would I bring?  I was going to ask you if you wanted to go."

She looked up at him and smiled.  They reached the car and both got in, leaving room for Jenny and Sara to sit.  While they were waiting, Mac turned to Harm and asked, "So, what do you want to do Wednesday?"

He thought for a moment then said, "I'll let you pick."

As they walked out of the building Sara said,  "Tell me what the plan is. . . please!"

"Fine."  Seeing the limo already at the curb, Jenny pulled Sara behind a bush so Harm and Mac wouldn't see them.  "This is what I'm going to do.  I was planning on faking like I'm asleep about ten minutes into the drive home, then when Mac and Harm quieted down I was hoping they would fall asleep and kinda rest on each other, ya know?"

"Yeah, but once they're asleep what are you going to do?"

"Well, that's why I have this."  She pulled a disposable camera out of the bag that she was carrying.  "I'm going to snap a picture of them.  Then tomorrow before or after the picnic, I'm gonna run down to the one hour photo place that I saw and get it developed.  That's all I'm going to tell you right now.  The rest you'll find out tonight, after we play 'truth.'" 

"Okay, let's go then."

"Okay, but you have to promise to fake like you're asleep, too."

"I will."

They walked to the waiting limo and got in.

"Hey guys.  Ready?"  Jenny asked once she got settled.

"Yeah.  I think I'm gonna take a little snooze on the way home."  Mac said, yawning.

"I'm right there with ya.  I'm so tired.  Losing a basketball game is hard work."  Harm said, smiling at Jenny.

Mac situated herself with her jacket lying in between her and Harm.

Harm looked at the sight and said, "Ya know, Mac, I could call down to the front desk and have them send up a room divider."

Mac smiled and said, "Well, I thought you would want your space."

He smiled and replied, "Is that really gonna be comfortable?  You have no room.  Why don't you just lay your head on my shoulder?  Much more comfortable."

She smiled and did as she was told.  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on top of hers and closed his eyes. 

Sara and Jenny looked at each other in awe.

"We didn't even have to fake like we were asleep."  Jenny whispered in Sara's ear.

"I know.  When are you gonna take the picture."

"In a couple of minutes, I wanna make sure they're totally asleep."  Jenny answered, quietly getting out the camera.  She made sure it was ready, then set it down on the seat next to her.  Ten minutes later she picked up the camera and motioned for Sara to get out of the way.  She positioned herself in front of the two.  Looking through the viewfinder, she snapped the picture.  Once the photo was taken she jumped back into her seat and slipped the camera back into her bag.

Sara smiled and started to move back to her seat.  But she froze when Mac made a noise and moved.

Mac picked her head up off of Harm's shoulder and looked around groggily.  Satisfied with her surroundings, she laid her head back on Harm's shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist.

Jenny and Sara were trying desperately to stop their laughter.  When it was quiet again Sara turned to Jenny and whispered, "You have to get that.  Look how cute they are."

"I know.  Let's wait a minute.  I don't want her waking up again."

"Tell me about it.  That was scary."  Sara agreed, nodding her head.

They waited for a few minutes, and then Jenny took the picture.  Satisfied with what they had, they fell asleep.

Jenny woke up twenty minutes later when she realized the limo was slowing down.  She looked out the window and noticed they had come to a stop in front of Mac's place.  She turned to Sara and woke her first.  "Do you wanna wake them at the same time?"

"Yeah.  I think that would be best."

Jenny went to Mac while Sara woke up Harm.

"Hey, Mac, got to get up."  Jenny said, gently shaking her.

While Jenny was doing that, Sara was waking Harm.  "Harm, wake-up."  Harm stirred and opened his eyes.  He smiled at Sara and she smiled back and said, "Don't move."  So he didn't.  She nudged Jenny and whispered in her ear, "Have Harm wake Mac up.  Then when they're both awake, snap another picture."

Jenny nodded and turned to Harm, "Hey, buddy, would you mind waking Mac.  It's like waking the dead.  And being since that she's wrapped around _you, ya know."_

"Yeah, sure." Without moving, he woke her up.  She looked up and smiled, he smiled back.

Jenny snapped the picture and smiled at them both when they looked at her accusingly.  "What?  It was a picture perfect moment."  She said innocently.  With that she and Sara exited the limo.

Mac looked at Harm and shook her head.

He smiled at her and said, "What can ya do?"  He got out of the limo and offered his hand to Mac.  She took it and stepped out.  They looked over to Jenny and Sara, where they were greeted with bright smiles.

"Well, the limo is takin' me back to place.  I had a really great time tonight ladies.  Thank you for accompanying me."  Harm said.

Jenny gave Harm a hug and whispered in his ear, "Give her a kiss, on the cheek."  She stepped back and said, "Thanks for the night, Harm.  It was SO cool."  She winked at him.

He gave Sara a hug and said, "I wanna to be kept informed about this boy." He let her go and smiled.  He went to Mac last.  He looked her in the eyes and said, "Thank you for coming.  I had a really nice time with you."

"I had a good time, too, Harm.  Thanks for everything."  She said, looking him in the eyes as well.

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.  He backed up and got back in the limo.  With a wave he was off to his apartment.

Jenny and Sara walked up to Mac, who was still staring in the direction the limo went in, and dragged her back inside.

Mac was still in a daze when they got to her apartment, but she was able to unlock the door to let everyone in.

"I'm gonna go change outta this thing.  Mac, where should I put it?"  Jenny asked, looking over to Mac.  When she didn't answer Jenny turned to Sara and said, "She's gone.  I can't believe you didn't believe me.  I told you he was in love with her and she with him."  She walked down the hall and into the guest bedroom.  She changed quickly and walked back into the living room.  Sara and Mac had changed also.  Sara was curled up in one corner of the couch, while Mac was in the other.  Jenny walked over and sat in between them.

"Jen, didn't you want to play truth?"  Sara asked.

"Yeah, I did.  But, only if Mac's up to it."

"Heck yeah.  That's a thing we do every time you're here.  I even got ice cream for the occasion.  Chocolate chip, rocky road, and peanut-butter paradise.  Shall we?"  She got up and motioned towards the kitchen.

Jenny and Sara got up and followed Mac into the kitchen.  They all got their ice cream and made their way back to the couch.

"Okay, who wants to go first?"  Jenny asked.

"I will." Mac said.  "Sara, what happened with Dan?"

Sara made a disgusted look and replied, "He turned out to be a complete jerk.  He never even liked me, it was just a dare with his buddies."

"What a jerk!"  Mac said, also looking disgusted.

"Yeah, well.  Anyway, Jenny, I saw you and Harm talking at the party.  Then you went outside.  What were you talking about?"

Jenny almost dropped her bowl.  'Oh, no.  I didn't think anyone saw us.  Okay, improvise.'  Jenny put down her empty bowl and replied, "Oh, we were talking about what we could do on Wednesday.  We went outside because it was getting hot.  Okay, my turn.  Mac, are in you in love with Harm?"

Mac stopped short of getting the ice cream in her mouth, her hand freezing in mid-air. "What?"

"Are you in love with Harm?"  Jenny repeated.

Mac was silent for a considerable amount of time then said, "Why are you asking?  Did he say something?"

"Just yes or no."  Jenny stated evenly.

"Well, yes.  I guess so."

Jenny smiled at her victoriously.  "Yeah, I knew it."

"What do you mean you knew it?"  Mac asked.

"Well, I knew you guys were in love with each other.  From the first time I saw you look at each other, I just knew it.  Miss 'show me the proof' over there said you weren't."

"Okay, I am gonna go out of turn here.  But did you ask Harm this question?"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"  Sara asked, beating Mac.

"Well, he said that he was in love you, Mac."

Mac sat in silence on the couch.  Sara looked at her and asked, "Are you gonna do something about it?"

Mac looked at her and said, "I don't know what to do.  And besides, its not like we could do anything about it, it's against regulations."

"Again with the 'it's against regs' thing.  Harm said the exact same thing."  Jenny said.  "You honestly think that the Admiral would care? He probably would jump for joy.  Everybody probably knows you guys are in love, anyway.  It would be no surprise if you started dating.  At least not to Sara and me.  And besides, Uncle AJ would definitely pull an Admiral's Privilege so you could stay at JAG."

"Jenny's right.  Uncle AJ loves you guys.  He's not really good at showing sentimental emotions, but he does.  You're like his children.  I say you do something about, SOON."  Sara said.

"But what?  Just because I know he loves me and I love him doesn't mean that I know how to tell him."

Jenny thought for a minute then said, "Harm had the same problem.  He got scared or nervous when he thought he could tell you how he felt.  I told him to attack it like it was a trial; to think about a jury and a judge instead of the person he cares about most in the world."

"But why would he be scared?  I would never be mad at him, especially not if he said that."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that.  He has no idea how you feel.  You have the advantage here; you know he loves you.  He doesn't know you share those feelings.  So, if I were you, I would make a move, and soon."  Sara explained.

"Yeah, like sometime when we're here. Say, tomorrow maybe.  Or Wednesday.  But, ya know, no pressure."  Jenny said, smiling.  Then she grew serious. "But seriously, it doesn't need to be tomorrow.  But soon so he doesn't find some bimbo who likes him just because she likes the way he looks in a uniform."

Mac smiled at her and said, "Well, thanks for the info girls, but I'm gonna go to sleep now.  I'll sleep on it."  She got up and walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Jenny turned to Sara and asked, "What made you change your mind about them?"

"When I saw them dancing tonight, I realized you were right."

"Do you think something is going to happen with those two?"

"I don't know right now.  I hope so, they both deserve to be happy."

"Yeah, tell me about it.  Well, I'm gonna catch some shut-eye.  Oh, by the way, I'm gonna walk down to that photo place and get the pictures developed tomorrow.  You wanna come?"

"Yeah, definitely.  Wake me up when you do."

"Alright.  Now get outta here and let me sleep."  Jenny said, pushing Sara off the couch.

Mac woke up the next morning reasonably late.  She walked out to the living room and found a note on the coffee table that said:

"Mac, we went down to the One-Hour Photo

at around 9:30.  We're gonna walk around for 

a bit, then get the pics and come back.

Late, J&S"

Mac checked her body clock and noted that it was 9:50.  Figuring they were all right, she went to take a shower.  When she was done she went to the kitchen to pack some food for the picnic.  She was startled by knock on the door; she walked to the door and looked to see who it was.  She opened the door and let Harm in.

"Good morning, Mac.  Where is everybody?"

"Good morning.  Uh, Sara and Jenny went to the One-Hour photo place and won't be back for a while.  I think they're gonna stay in town 'til the pictures are done."

He nodded and sat down on the couch.  "So, what ya up to?"

"Just getting some stuff ready for the picnic later."  She called from the kitchen.

He laughed quietly as she stood on her tiptoes trying to get something that was just out of reach in a high cupboard.  "You want some help?"  He asked.

"No I got it.  Thanks."  She called back.  She tried a few more times, unsuccessfully. 

"You sure?  It looks like it from here."

"Positive."  She was jumping to reach it.

Harm decided that she did need help but was too stubborn to say so.  He got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.  "You know all you have to do is ask."  He said.

"No, it's okay.  I got it.  I just need to be at the right angle to reach it."

"And what is it that you are trying to reach?"

"The picnic basket.  It's way back in there."

"You know, you are extremely stubborn."

She stopped and turned to look at him.  "No, I'm just independent."

"Yeah, right."  He said as he turned to walk away.

Mac climbed on the counter and was just about to grab the basket, when she lost her balance and started to fall.  She didn't get very far until she was caught by a pair of strong arms.  Harm lifted her off the counter and set her feet on the floor, but didn't take his hands from her waist.  Their gazes locked and the picnic basket was forgotten.  Slowly, Harm lowered his head and lightly brushed his lips with hers.  He pulled back to gage her reaction.  He looked in her eyes and saw love, caring, and tenderness.  He knew she saw the same thing in his eyes.  Again he lowered his head to hers and kissed her.  Unlike the first, this kiss was charged.

Sara and Jenny opened to door to Mac's apartment quietly just in case she was still asleep.  However, when they stepped inside they found Harm and Mac locked in a passionate embrace.  They looked at each other and backed out of the apartment.  Jenny pulled the door shut, very quietly, but before she closed it all the way she locked the door.

"Let's go down stairs and ring the buzzer for her room."  Sara said.

"Yeah and I've developed a plan.  Let's go."  Jenny agreed.

They walked to the elevator and pressed the down button.  While they were waiting Sara asked Jenny what her plan was.

"You know how they have those bed and breakfast places scattered everywhere?  Well, I was thinking that we make reservations for two rooms, but tell Harm and Mac that we made them for three.  But, of course, we have to find one that's in Virginia.  It can't cost that much right?"

"Right.  So we tell them that we made reservations for three rooms, but actually make them for two.  What happens when we get there and they say that there are only two rooms?"

The elevator arrived and they got in.  Jenny continued once they were on their way down, "We tell them that they screwed up the reservations and that they only have two rooms.  Then we get one and they get one."

The elevator reached the ground floor and they got out.

Harm and Mac were interrupted by a buzz.  But only when it had buzzed five times did they separate.

Mac went to the apartment buzzer and said, "Who is it?"

"Sup, Mac.  We just wanted to make sure you were awake."  Came Jenny's voice from the speaker.  "We're comin' up." 

Mac turned to find Harm back on the couch looking up at her.  "The girls are back."

"Yeah that's what I heard."  He said.

Mac walked around the coffee table and sat down next to him.  They sat in silence, each lost in their own thoughts, until there was a knock on the door.  Mac looked at the door and moved to get up, but before she could Harm grabbed her wrist and turned her so that he could kiss her lightly on the cheek.  He smiled at her then released her.  She smiled back and went to answer the door.

Jenny and Sara burst into the room excitedly.

"We have the perfect idea!"  Jenny exclaimed.

"Yeah, talk about the perfect thing to do for the next two days."  Sara said, happily.  

"Well, are you going to tell us?"  Harm asked.

"Yeah.  Okay, you know how they have those bed and breakfast places along the roads everywhere?" Jenny said, looking from Harm to Mac.

"Yeah."  Mac replied.

"Well, we figured we could find one that's out in Virginia.  Ya know, we could stay overnight at one.  Wouldn't that be cool?  And on Wednesday we could totally kick it and do whatever."  Sara explained.

Mac looked at Harm then back to Jenny and Sara.  "That sounds really cool.  Would you want to do that Harm?"

"Yeah, that sounds great.  Where would we find a place like that?"

"Well, there has to be somewhere on the Internet where we could find something like that.  All you have to do is type in the keyword or something like that."  Sara said.

"So is it something that we wanna do?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, definitely."  Mac said.  "In fact, I know of a place about a half hour from the picnic site."

"Great.  Give us the name and we'll take care of everything else."  Jenny said.

"Um, I think it's called 'The American Bed.'"

"Okay, we'll go get everything set up.  And you guys are doing what?"  Sara said, looking at Harm and Mac.

"We'll be packing food in the kitchen."  Harm said.

"Okay."  Jenny said as she pulled Sara down the hall with her.

"I can't believe they're acting like nothing happened!  Do you know how mad that makes me?"  Jenny said once the door closed.

"Just calm down.  We'll see what happens today and tomorrow.  Now let's get this set-up."  Sara said grabbing the phone book and flipping to the 'hotels and motels' section.

Jenny sat down on the bed next to her.  "I wonder what they're doing right now.  You think they're really packing food?"

"Yes, I do."

"What do you want to bring?"  Mac asked looking through the refrigerator.

"I think just the basics.  Ya know, fruits, veggies, and SOME meat."  Harm answered as he got the picnic basket down from the cupboard.

"I was going to get that."

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like waiting four days for you to finally get it down."

"Ha-ha, very funny."  She said as she set some food down on the counter next to him.

"What drinks should we bring?  All I have is Gatorade and sodas."

"Gatorade.  Hey, are we going to be swimming?"

"Well, there is a little lake-type thing.  I was going to bring my suit, just in case."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure.  I brought my shorts and an extra set of clothes, which I see I'll be needing later.  So, is this place nice?"  He asked as he started to put the food and drinks in the basket.

"I've only been there once, but I remember it being a really good place.  They have great food.  They even have that bird seed you call salad."

"You callin' my food disgusting, Marine?"

"Yes."  She said dodging his grasp.

"Well, at least I don't eat that grease ball you call food."

"You makin' fun of what I eat, Flyboy?"

"Yeah, I am.  Gotcha ya!"  He said as he grabbed her from behind and began tickling her.

She squirmed, but she couldn't get out of his grasp.  "Okay, okay I give up!"  She screamed as tears ran down her cheeks. 

"Alright.  And don't be sayin' my food is disgusting."  He turned around and went back to packing food.

Just then Jenny and Sara walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Okay, we have reservations for three rooms and we can't be there any later then five o'clock."  Jenny said.

"How much does it cost?"  Harm asked.

"You don't need to worry about that.  Since you did the limo thing and the Magic Mountain thing last time we were here, we're doing this for you."  Sara explained.

"No, we can't let you do that."  Mac protested.

"We're not accepting any money from either of you."  Jenny said.

"Thanks you guys.  We really appreciate this."  Harm said.

"Well, we're going to go pack some clothes for later.  Mac, should we bring something to swim in?"  Jenny asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."  Sara said as she pulled Jenny down the hall.

When they got in the bedroom Sara exploded, "I have the perfect idea!  Okay you know those pictures we took last night?"

Jenny nodded.

"Well we run and get the keys for the rooms before they can.  Then we go to their rooms and put the two different pictures on their pillows.  Then we put the one where they're looking at each other right above the bed."

"Whoa, slow down.  What are you talking about?"

"When we check in at the bed and breakfast place.  We run out of the car and tell them we'll check us in.  Then we run up to the rooms and put the pictures where they're supposed to be."

"Well, don't you think that someone should stay down stairs and tell them that they screwed up the rooms?"

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that.  Okay, so you can stay down stairs and tell them about the whole room situation.  You know that I can't keep a straight face."

"Okay.  Now let's get packed.  Here are the pictures."  Jenny said as she handed Sara the pack of pictures.

Mac turned to Harm and said, "Now that we have the food and everything packed, I'm going to go pack my clothes and stuff.  Why don't you just make yourself comfortable on the couch or something."  With that, she turned and walked down the hall.

While she was packing, Harm sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.  He didn't get very far in what he was watching when he saw Jenny's head pop out from behind the corner.  "What are you doing?"  He asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alone."  Jenny said as she came and sat next to him on the couch.

"Why?"

"Because, I have something to tell you."

"What?"  He was suddenly interested and turned off the TV.

"We talked last night.  And I asked Mac if she was in love with you.  Can you guess what she said?"

"I'm guessing, yes."

"How did you know?  So, now that you DO know how she feels, what are you gonna do about it?"

"What am I supposed to do about it?  I don't want to be like any other guy and just blurt out, 'I love you.'  I want to make it special.  Like spell it out in flowers or something."

"I got it!  We can get those clear Christmas lights and spell it out.  Then you can be standing there with a red rose and have her favorite love song playing in the background."

"I like it, but it's not me.  What about this, I'll do it today at the picnic.  I can take those little white flowers and spell it out in the water."

"Nah.  How about a song?  All women like to be sung to.  That would be so perfect.  Sing something like, 'You Got It Bad' by Usher or 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion.  And there is always 'My Everything' by 98 degrees.  But it's your choice."

"I like that idea.  I know she likes 98 degrees.  You wouldn't happen to have their CD with you, would you?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag.  What song do you think would work?"

"I have to listen to it.  How 'bout we listen to it in the car?"

"Okay."

As if on cue, Mac and Sara walked out of the hallway, ready to go.

"We all ready?"  Harm asked.

"Yeah.  Let me just get the picnic basket and we'll be off."

"I'll get that, Mac."  Harm said, taking the basket from her.

They left the apartment and walked out of the building.  They reached the car and put their stuff in the back of Harm's car.  They all got in and buckled up, then they hit the road.

When they were on the freeway, Harm asked, "Does anybody have any CD's they want to listen to?"

"Yeah, anybody object to 98 degrees?"  Jenny asked.  Nobody said anything, so she handed the CD to Harm.

The CD went through its songs and Harm was listening intently to each track.  When it came to a song called, 'You Don't Know' he looked at Jenny in the rear view mirror and nodded.  The rest of the ride was spent talking and listening to music.

"Hey, Mac, where do you want me to put this down?"  Harm asked, holding up the picnic basket.

"Why don't we go near the water."  Mac said, taking the lead.

Jenny passed Harm and he lightly grabbed her arm and held her back.  "What do you think about that song?"

"I like that song.  But, I'm torn between the one you like and 'The Way You Do.'"

"Which one is that?"

"You know, it goes like this: 'The way you laugh at what I say, The way you look at each new day, The way your tears fall right on cue, That's what I love about you.'  I think that one is the best one.  But, again, it's your choice."

"Huh, now I'm having a hard time deciding, too.  I'm gonna thing about it for a while."

"Okay.  Tell me what song you choose to do."  Jenny whispered as they reached the spot where Sara and Mac were laying the blanket down.

Harm set the basket down once the blanket was set straight.  He opened it up and gave everybody the silverware they needed.

"So what kind of food do we have?"  Sara asked, searching through the zip-lock bags filled with assorted food.

"Well, I brought some turkey, ham, roast beef, and roast beast.  And for you, Harm, I made some pasta earlier."  Mac said as she tossed him a container filled with noodles.

"Thanks, Mac."  Harm said as he opened the container.

The four ate their lunch while talking about funny things from their childhoods.  When everybody was they went to swim.

"C'mon, Mac!  It'll be fun!"  Jenny begged.

"No, I don't feel like getting wet."  Mac stated.

"Fine, you'll miss out though."  Sara said as she and Jenny retreated to the water.

Before Mac could say anything else she was being lifted off the ground by Harm.  "Harm what are you doing?  Put me down!"  She protested.

"No, not this time, Marine.  You're going swimming, whether you like it or not."  Harm said as he reached the water's edge.  He set her down but didn't let go of her arms and said, "Besides, it was your idea."

"Okay, let me do it myself then."  She walked out of his reach and disappeared underneath the water.

Harm stripped off his shirt and ran after her.  The four played in the water for an hour and a half.

Sara stopped what she was doing and turned to Mac, "Hey, Mac, what time is it?"

"Almost four o' clock, why?"  Mac yelled as she dodged a big splash of water.

"How long does it take to get to this place?"  Sara asked.

"It's about a half-hour from here."  She hollered just before Harm tackled her and dragged her underwater.  She got up and quickly and ran over to Sara.  "What time did we have to check in by?"

"Five.  Mac, watch out!"  Sara screamed as Harm jumped and was about to take them both under.

Mac grabbed Sara by the shoulders and moved them a little to the right.  They both laughed as Harm did a belly flop into the water.

He got up and looked at Mac, "You think this is funny, Marine?"

Mac nodded, still laughing.

"Maybe you should try it.  What do you think?"

Mac shook her head.

"I'm going to---"

He didn't get the chance to finish because Jenny and Sara tackled each of them.  Jenny laughed and gave Sara a high-five.  Both, Mac and Harm got up and ran after them.  Once they got Jenny and Sara back, they all exited the water.  After drying off, they headed off to 'The American Bed.'

"Jenny and I will go check us in.  You guys go check out the dinner situations."  Sara said as she and Jenny got out off the car.

They both ran in and went up to the front desk.

"We have reservations for two rooms."  Jenny said.

The clerk typed something into the computer.  "Jenny?"  He asked, looking up.

"That's us."

"One room with a king-size bed and one with two singles.  Here you go."  The clerk handed them the two keys.

They stepped away from the desk and Sara said, "Okay.  I'll go up to the rooms and you stay down here to tell them about the room thing."

"Okay.  Don't forget to do that thing with the pictures."

"Okay, here they come.  I'm gone."  Sara turned and bolted down the hall toward the elevator.

Jenny put on an unhappy face and turned to face Harm and Mac as they walked towards her.

"You don't look too happy."  Mac stated, setting her bag down.

"Yeah, they screwed up our reservations.  They only gave us two rooms.  One of them has two single beds and the other one has a king-size."

"What's the matter with that?"  Harm asked.

"Well, Sara and I are tiny enough to fit in the single beds, but what about you?  I mean how are you going to sleep?"

"We've shared a room before.  There's no problem."  Mac said.

"Is there a couch?" Harm asked.

"If you wanna call it that.  I mean it might be possible for someone to crunch themselves up to fit."  Jenny replied.

"Well, let's just see it, then we'll decide what to do."  Harm said ushering them towards the elevator.

They reached the floor where their rooms were and stepped out of the elevator to find Sara waiting in front of the rooms.

"Here is your key.  How 'bout everybody get settled then we can meet back out here in an hour."  Sara said, handing Mac the key.

"Okay.  Here are your bags."  Harm set their bags down.

"Thanks."  Jenny said.  She grabbed her bag and told Sara to open the door.

They both entered the room and set down their stuff down.

"Did you do it?"  Jenny asked.

"Yeah.  I put the first one we took on Harm's pillow and the second one on Mac's.  Then the third is right above the bed."

"What do you think they'll say about it?"

Harm and Mac entered their rooms and immediately decided that the "couch" wasn't an option.  Mac couldn't even fit on it, let alone Harm.

"Harm, look at this."  Mac said, pointing to the bed.

"What the heck?  When was this?"  Harm asked picking up one of the pictures and studying it.  "Wait, it looks like it's from last night."

"These were taken last night on the way home.  That's what they were doing this morning, they were getting these developed.  You know, I bet that there were never three rooms.  They set this up like this.  They're so totally like Chloe."

"Do you have a problem with that?"  Harm asked, taking a step closer to her.

Mac stared at him and didn't say anything.

"Mac, do you have a problem with that?"  He asked again, taking another step.

"No."  She said.

"Neither do I."  Harm stated, he was now right in front of her.

"Why?"  Mac asked, looking into his eyes.

He adverted his eyes and said, "This is a really nice place."

She turned away from him and said to herself, "Why can't you just say it?"  She walked out on the balcony.

He looked at her for a moment then followed her outside.  "Mac, I'm sorry.  I don't want to give you the brush off, but every time this comes up, I get scared."

"Scared of what, Harm?"  She asked, still looking away from him.

"I'm scared that if I let myself love you, I'll end up like my father and leave you alone."

"Harm, you don't have to worry about that.  The most you need to worry about is getting a paper cut.  And if they call you to go fly; you're the best, you don't have to worry about anything.  You'll come back in one piece, you always have."  She was now facing him.

He smiled and cupped her cheek.  "You know, I didn't want to be like any other guy and just say, 'I love you.'  I wanted to be unique, ya know, different from Dalton and Brumby.  But, I love you, Sarah.  I've loved from the first time I saw your smile."

"Hey, Sara, come here."  Jenny whispered.

"What?"

"Shh!  Harm and Mac are out on the balcony.  Harm just told Mac that he loves her.  Let's listen."  Jenny opened the door a little more so Sara could hear as well.

"You will never be like Dalton or Mic.  They could never measure up to you.  I love you too, Harm.  You had me from hello."

Harm took her in his arms and brought his head down to meet hers.

Jenny and Sara now had their heads sticking out of the door and were looking at Harm and Mac.  They looked at each other and smiled.

**3 weeks later**

Mac sat down at her computer and accessed her e-mail.  She opened a new one from Jenny:

**Harm and Mac-**

**Hey, what up?  Nothin' much here.  This is Jenny.  I just got out of school and am on a break from basketball for about five days.  When I signed up for basketball I didn't expect that it was a YEAR AROUND thing.  Well, enjoy it while you can, right?  How are you guys?  I am fine; right now I am visiting Sara and my grandparents.  I can't wait to see you when you guys come out.**

**Hey guys, how's it going?  This is Sara.  I on the other hand got out of school a while ago.  I do have to go to summer school, but I don't start for about another week.  I have kept in touch with Steven.  And for your information, Harm, nothing has happened so far.  We are just really, really god friends.  But I have a feeling something is going to happen soon.**

**Well, we gots ta jet.  Love ya.**

**      Late,**

**Jenny and Sara**

**P.S. We LOVED your little show out on the balcony at 'The American Bed.'  Oh, and the one at your apartment, Mac.  ****J******

Mac printed out the e-mail and got up to go to Harm's office.  She walked in and put the e-mail on his desk in front of him, then sat down in a chair across from him.

He looked up after reading it and said, "They saw us?  They didn't even let on."

"I know.  You think we should tell them?"

"Yeah.  They kinda helped get us together, if you think about it."

"Yeah."

**1 day later**

"Hey, Jen, Harm wrote us back!"  Sara called from the computer room.

Jenny ran in just as Sara was opening it.  They read it together:

Hey girls- 

**How are you?  Well, you can imagine our surprise when we found out that you saw us.  We were going to tell you, honestly.  But we wanted it to be a surprise for you.  That is, when you got something in the mail.  Let's see, Mac now has a gold band with a small clear 'rock' in the middle.  You guess what that means.  We can't wait until we come out there either.  We know we're going to have fun, especially if it's with you guys.  Well, everybody is fine out here.  Thanx for keepin' us informed on the boy stuff, Sara.  The Admiral. . .**

The End 


End file.
